dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Hassat
The '''Hassat '''are a feline race, uplifted from jungle cats by the Utraeans , who sought to use them as a slave race. Biology The Hassat are a race of feline-like humanoids that once inhabited the lightly forested and jungle of the island. The Hassat have a strong and well muscled body with a long tail. They have a long arms and muscled legs which helps them to sprint across the ground in high speed. Their fur colors ranges from pitch black to tan, from tan to grey with black stripes which helps them to camouflage in the jungle, staying hidden until the unlucky adventurers are walking by and ambush them. They seems to have a powerful sense of smell and eyesight as they can be seen sniffing in the air and scanning the area while idling without being disturbed. Hassat Runners have tan fur while Hassat Panthers have black fur. Their strong muscles helps them to beat down their foes into a bloody pulp with their fists. Hassat Hunters, Archers and Rangers are usually have a lean and slender body and more smaller than their kinsmen. They have a beige fur with black spots, similar to a leopard which is useful for them to hide and shoot down their foes with bow and arrows. Hassat Shamans, Casters and Mages have tan fur with dark mane and seems to be braided at the front. The Hassat warriors are extremely adept at stealth and surprise, bursting out of the bushes and from behind trees with lightning speed and attacks. The magic wielding Hassat Priests have honed their ranged attacks to focus on those spells that produce bursts of harmful energy like lightning bolt or powerful defensive magic like Invincibility. The Hassat Commanders carries a doubled-bladed staff and able to swing them with inhuman precision and slice their unfortunate prey. History To replace the work force that was lost after the uprising of the Zaurask, the Utraean wizards needed to find another source of cheap labor. The Hassat are another indigenous life forms on the island whose evolution was accelerated by Utraean magic and machines, and then used to serve the Utraean wizards. After many years of enslavement, the Hassat gained their independence during the Race Wars, and now trying to build a culture and society of their own. The Hassat are a clan-based society that is not only wages war with the Utraeans and Zaurasks, but they are also at war with among themselves. The Black Fen Hassats are the enemies of the Great Tree Hassats and so foth. This is the main reason why they have not advanced culturally since they broke out from under Utraean rule. The Hassat warriors are extremely adept at stealth and surprise, bursting out of the bushes and from behind trees with lightning speed and attacks. The magic wielding Hassat Priests have honed their ranged attacks to focus on those spells that produce bursts of harmful energy like lightning bolt or powerful defensive magic like Invincibility. Society War machine Hassat found in the jungle wear virtually no armor, even their melee fighters. Those found in more temperate or harsh environments are better-armored. Dark Jungle *Hassat Runner (basic infantry) *Hassat Panther (unknown infantry) *Hassat Commander (elite infantry) *Hassat Hunter (archer) *Hassat Shaman (mage) Demlock's Cut *Hassat Slicer (basic infantry) *Hassat Archer *Hassat Caster (mage) Xot's Badlands *Hassat <> *Hassat Ranger (archer) *Hassat Mage Hassat Mages are evidently intelligent enough to use Orb of Fire. One of them carries the Stone of Lhaoc in a camp just outside Kmethekt. Category:Enemies Category:Dungeon Siege enemies Category:Races